His First
by Ero Kyuubi no Kitsune
Summary: [Drabble series] Just a little something about feelings of Tsunade and Naruto. Chapter 3: 'Kisses and Touches' is up.
1. His first

**His First**

By Ero Kyuubi no Kitsune

* * *

There are many differences between them, many reasons that they should not be  
together, many reasons that others can come up with against them.

She is sixty and he is twenty one.

She will die soon and he has just started living.

She has seen many things in her life and he has just started to comprehend what life actually means.

She should not love him but she does and he has no idea about that.

She knows that they can not be together but she still smiles, because she is something to him  
that others can not be, no matter who they are. Be it Sakura with her newfound love towards  
him, be it Hinata with her lifelong crush or be it Temari with her fascination; she is still the  
only one. She is his first.

She is his first kiss on the forehead.

She is his first necklace around his neck.

She is his first touch over his heart.

She is his first proclamation of becoming a good man.

She is his 'baa-chan' and he is her 'little-brat'.

No matter what everyone does, they can not beat her this time. She will always have him in her heart and nobody can take him away from there.

She is Tsunade and he is Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Just a little drabbles thingy I came up with. Leave a review or two about how it was, that will be greatly appreciated.

Also if you are looking for Naruto/any female except Hinata stories, check out my C2: **Naruto: unusual pairings. **Link is in my profile. So far it is the _largest_ C2 on that topic containing over 730 stories.

Ok then, see you later.


	2. Superficial

**Superficial**

By Ero Kyuubi no Kitsune

* * *

There she was, direct and to the point, as always. Nothing has changed in that department since the time we first saw each other. That time, she straight away pointed out the bratty nature of me and that she only needed one finger to beat me.

And she was right.

At that moment I thought that she was just another arrogant person who was just too proud of her 'sennin' position. Now, after so many years, I look back and see the truth. She was neither arrogant nor overestimating her abilities; she was just really good at estimating her opponent's strength. That opened my eyes. I wonder now, if she did not bet her necklace, would I have tried _that_ hard to learn the Rasengan? Did she know that she would loose?

I can still remember her screams when I faced off Kabuto.

'_Stop it Naruto! Don't try to save me! Run and save yourself!'_

So desperate and scared cries. Later, I questioned myself about my actions. Was it just for that necklace and her acknowledgement? Would I have been indifferent if she died _after_ acknowledging me? Now, sitting before her, looking at her, I want to scream my answer: NO.

Now, I am supposed to listen to the mission description that she is giving to us; Sakura seems to be listening really carefully. But I just can't help but to look at Tsunade-baa-chan. That night, Shizune-nee-chan told me about her past, her fights and her losses. Yet, she is so strong.

I never had any family. But when the old man Hokage died, I felt a terrible pain that I can not describe. I can only imagine how intense the pain would have been for her when she lost her brother and lover. Yet, she holds herself up like nothing happened. Would I be able to do that? Would I be able to be that strong?

I see her looking at me occasionally; I see her face stoic; I see her honey brown eyes full of seriousness. She holds the responsibility of the whole village upon her shoulders. But I can not stop myself from noting how beautiful she looks like this. I don't know when I started to feel this way. I don't know when I started to yearn for another kiss on my forehead. I don't know when I started to long for another touch.

But I know for sure that no matter how desperate I am, I can never get what I want.

Don't get me wrong. I absolutely don't care that she is a lot older than me. I call her 'baa-chan' just to infuriate her and to make her hit me. That is one way to delude myself to think that we are close and we are more than just a Hokage and her shinobi. It's just that, I can never be enough for her.

She is the Hokage and I am a mere chuunin. She is the legend and I am just a 'human sacrifice': an embodiment of a demon. She is so mature and refined, and I don't even know how to behave before other people. And above all, I am no Dan, the person she loved. And I know that I can never be like him, for I am Uzumaki Naruto: damned since birth.

Now, I made her angry. See? She is yelling at me right now for not paying attention. I make a comment about 'baa-chan' and she is hitting me now. But I don't care. Because this is the only way I can think of, to get closer to her.

So, no matter how badly I want to scream my feeling to her, I can not do that. She would surely get real upset and stop talking to me; probably even stop seeing me outside missions. I would not be able to stand that.

So, I will take what I am getting right now; as I did all my life. I will just smile and call her 'baa-chan' and make her hit me. I will just bug her until she is furious. I will just run ahead of her while she tries to catch me for some beating. That's what I will do, because that's what I can get at most.

I love you Tsunade.

I wish I could say that to you.

* * *

A/N: Naruto's point of view. I wonder if anybody likes it or not (Translation: review!). 


	3. Kisses and Touches

**Kisses and Touches**

By Ero Kyuubi no Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto raced through the streets of Konoha. His destination was the Hokage tower. Today was a big day for him; because today, a few moments from now, he would depart for his first S-ranked mission. For month, he had wanted this. He had wanted to test his strength against S class criminals without any help so that he would be able to gauge whether he is prepared to face off Akatsuki. But right now, those thoughts were far from his mind. He knew that he may not return from his mission. It was possible that this mission would be his last. So that's why he had to hurry.

He had to see her at least once.

* * *

Tsunade poured yet another cup of sake and downed it at one go. Her cheeks were flushed and visions were blurry. She knew she was drunk but did not care. Earlier, Shizune had come in and tried to get her to do her work. But she refused straight out and made it clear to Shizune that today she would drink and do nothing more and Shizune could not do anything about it. She was the Hokage after all and that had its own advantages.

And disadvantages too: it was her who had to assign all those S-class missions.

The more she thought about it, the more the fear of loosing him gripped her heart. And the fact that her _cursed_ necklace was with him just amplified her fears. She knew he was a very capable ninja and went to numerous A-ranked missions. But one S-ranked one was way different than multiple A-ranked ones. She knew she was the Hokage and she should not get emotional about her soldiers. But she could not help.

One day, just for one day, she wanted to be a normal woman and not the Hokage.

The worst part was that if his death certificate came, she would have to sign it herself.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened the doors of the Hokage chamber only to find Tsunade sleeping on her desk. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. A trace of her blonde hair was on her face while her back rose and fell in the rhythm of her breathing. Naruto slowly closed the door and made his way towards Tsunade. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched her sleep. He had prepared many excuses is she asked why he was there instead of preparing for the mission. But it seemed that they would not be needed anymore as he did not plan to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. Naruto took a chair and sat down beside her.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep, do you know that?" He murmured. "And here I thought you will blast me away through a wall." He chuckled softly before his face grew serious. "I just had to see you once before I depart. Probably you will be there with many others, but I needed to see you alone, away from other prying eyes, when I don't have to behave like a shinobi and you don't have to look like a Hokage."

Silence fell again as Naruto stopped talking. He thought that he was lucky because he would not be telling this if she was awake. He just could not.

"I will try my best to come back, Tsunade-chan," He slowly stood up before reaching to her face and brushing the bang off it, "for you. You inspire me. You lost your family more than once. I can only imagine what kind of pain you suffered from. But still you are so strong." He continued whispering. "So I will be strong for you. And I will come back." His voice was low but full of confidence. He exhaled deeply and bent down carefully as to not wake her up.

"But in case I can not…" a tender kiss was placed on her cheek, and with that he was gone.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto was at his designated position preparing to leave the village for a long term mission. A few of his friends were there along with Sakura who tried not to show any worry but failing. He exchanged good bye's with them and was about to leave when Tsunade appeared in a swirl of leaves. She looked refreshed there weren't any sign of drinking at all. Her face all stoic and business like.

"Hokage-sama…" Naruto greeted. This was important and he did not want to fool around.

"Are your instructions clear?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." Tsunade stepped forward. "Do you still have it?"

"I do." Naruto brought the necklace out.

"Do you…" Tsunade paused briefly before speaking again, "want to give to me for safekeeping? I will return it to you when you come back."

Naruto understood what she was asking. Her eyes betrayed her. She did not take any chances. To her, that necklace was the curse that had taken her family away, _twice_. Now, she could not do anything about the mission but she would try to keep that curse away from him. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I won't die that easily."

Tsunade _almost_ flinched. She wanted to say many things but could not. She was the Hokage, damn it; and Hokage was not supposed to be emotional while giving missions. She touched the necklace and then slowly proceeded to smooth out the crease of his jacket for couple of seconds before stepping back, her soft touch still lingering on him.

"Be careful."

Naruto smiled softly. He put the necklace inside once more and with a hand seal he was gone.

Tsunade stared at the space before her for a couple of a moment before making her way back to her office. Why did she accept the job again? Why did she have to keep her emotions to herself? Could not she be a normal woman who would able to worry and when her loved one departs for a dangerous job? Then she remembered: the reason was Naruto. It was his courage that seeped into her to make her take the job. She could not be a normal woman, because no normal woman could love him for who he was.

And for that she was glad that she was not one.

So she, Tsunade the Godaime Hokage, retreated to her office. She had a village to run and protect. But she would wait for him, for his return. And one day she would express her emotions to him, openly. That may be as well her last day, but she would do it.

But for now, tender kisses and lingering touches were the only signs of their love for each other.

* * *

A/N: A late update. Sorry people, I have lot of work to do. But here it is: drabble no. 3. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
